1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens driving device for performing lens driving.
2. Description of the Related Art
A camera capable of performing manual preference automatic focusing has conventionally been known.
Manual preference automatic focusing is a system for driving a lens according to the operation amount of an operation ring when the operation ring is operated in a mode which enables automatic focusing. In other words, when manual preference automatic focusing is set for the camera, not only automatic focusing but also, if necessary, manual focusing can be performed.
However, in case of the conventional camera, when focusing was performed by the operation ring in a manual preference automatic focusing mode, in order to determine whether a focus was adjusted or not, there has been no way available other than performing an observation while looking a subject on a finder screen or an indicator for focus displaying.
In addition, in the conventional camera, a special actuator was necessary for switching from automatic focusing to manual focusing in the manual preference automatic focusing mode.
For switching by such an actuator, not only a switching time is long but also the mechanism of a lens barrel becomes complex corresponding to an amount equivalent to the addition of the actuator.